Broke wings
by yunianora
Summary: Broken wings to rise again, and its bloody feathers reborn a forbidden love by Destiny. A white rose is the key to the Apocalypse ...


**Principal notes: **¡Hi, guys! Good, this is my new fic to Supernatural, Broken wings (it's original title is "Alas rotas" in spanish). This is te first time that I translate one of my fics, so I hope you like it and that is well writen. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>Broken Wings<br>Chapter 1  
>Remember<p>

A slight breeze caressed invisible wings and caused a slight shiver. His eyes wandered around the park where I was, running his blue eyes each petal of the beautiful flowers adorning the soft grass. He breathed deeply, as his gaze focused on a white rose. Something prompted him to pick up and flower in her hands. Fell into the temptation and walked his fingers over the beautiful, pale petals. Definitely, this flower would have liked it. Would combine well with her angelic face, his pale blue eyes and long, wavy and silky blond hair. Yes, it would be a perfect match, if she was alive.

He closed his eyes and pain through her body like a dagger and fought with himself for not surrendering to it. It had been three centuries, and still could not forget him. He remembered the day she had appeared as if instead of spending more than three hundred years were a couple of hours. That baby a few months, sleeping in a crib, with his plump, pretty hands clenched in one fist. Had suddenly appeared in the sky, with a strong flash of light and without any explanation. He had no parents, or anything resembling it. Just a baby angel had appeared in her garden, nestled between the white roses. Just at that moment all the angels had come to see the baby, and when he opened his blue eyes staring without any fear, they realized that was the work of God.

Clarissa called her and agreed that Castiel take care of her, as he had appeared in his room. Years passed, and every day more young angel surprised. Not only for his incredible abilities to fight, not for its strong power, not by your sense of justice, or because it was almost perfect, no, more surprising was his intense love for humans and life. Therefore, the day he was twenty Castiel realized he loved her.

The slight wind in his face recalled the feeling when she stroked her delicate fingers and fine. And her lips seemed to be reborn inner fire that when they kissed.

But the angel suddenly opened his eyes, remembering the most notable of Clarissa: I was dead.

His ears rang the echo of the cry that had shaken the entire sky. Images are crowded into his mind, with the heartbreaking sound of pain as background music. Clarissa kneeling on the floor, his face contorted and tears flowing down her cheeks. In front of her, while outlining a farewell Destination grim smile. Clarissa had managed to save a human one wrongful death, but his love for God's work and his sense of justice had played a trick. And on his back, his white wings fell apart. When nothing was left of them, disappeared from nowhere, leaving only reminder of its existence in a pool of blood in which thousands of white feathers floated destroyed.

Since then, he had never seen again.

He had looked everywhere, hoping to find housing. Clarissa knew that was strong enough to withstand that, and had become a human to lose their wings. But after a century lost all hope Castiel. While still alive, to stop being an angel would have died by age.

He clenched his hands into fists, breaking the rose between his fingers. Broken white petals floating in the air away, mortally wounded.

—Castiel.

The angel turned to see who had called him. Balthazar was in front of him, with a strange grin on his face usually amused by the irony.

—What is happening? —Answered the questioned, with the gesture seriously.

—I think I found … —Balthazar muttered, looking down.

—You said it too many times, and all were unsuccessful.

—This time it's true, Castiel. Is she, I've seen. You have to believe me. Do you doubt me? —I replied, staring at him.

Castiel took a deep breath and thought. Of course he was confident Balthazar, the angel might not be more fair or honest, and his methods were not the best, but never lie to her. Curtly nodded his head and let the other angel transportation to the place in which he claimed to have found Clarissa. It was impossible to continue living. Had to be dead.

Or no?

All doubts were dispelled to appear amid the bustle of a city recognized as Russian. There, amid all those people, she was. Although the blond hair and blue eyes were typical features of people in the north, stood out as one with her beautiful angelic face looking at a bouquet of white roses sold an elderly woman in a small office. Both smiled as they talked a while, and when it seemed that Clarissa was leaving, the old lady got up and gave her a rose. The young woman at first refused and offered him money for it, but the old lady refused and whispered a few words that made the blonde looked surprised. The nice old lady put her hand on his arm and he spoke softly. Clarissa fixed his eyes on the beautiful flower that had given her and smiled a charming smile. Castiel did not hesitate a single second she was. Nobody could be as happy as it simply by looking at a white rose. And if there was any doubt even in the angel vanished completely when the young twenties looked up and stared. Parted his lips and muttered something, made a feint to approach him but something stopped and watched with fear the hand of the old woman, who clung to the arm strength. His face looked scary for the last time the two angels who were on the other side of the street with the appeal taxed in her eyes, Castiel and Balthazar tried to do something, but an invisible force carried them far away.

Appeared in front of an old wooden house, lost in the middle of a lush, dark American forest. In the windows were painted with strange symbols in red paint. There were the Winchester and Bobby.

—What happened? —Balthazar asked to Castiel, in bewilderment.

—Not many people so we can take a place, as well as I know who they are —replied the other angel as clenched fists in an attempt to appease his anger —. She was there, Balthazar. Should be dead, but it was there. She was. And we were begging for help, if stronger could have done something!

—It's not your fault, Castiel, you know. We could do nothing against the force that brought us here. Until we find the Purgatory, has almost no chance against Rafael.

The words were a blow to Castiel, but I knew that Balthazar was right. Despite the treatment he had done with Crowley, remained weak against Rafael.

—You're right, Balthazar. But … Rafael why we departed from Clarissa? If she could continue to be a potentially powerful angel against him, plus I'm pretty sure we would support us. But now she is human, even immortal.

—Immortal?

—If he were not still alive, or am I wrong? —Castiel replied. Balthazar shook his head, giving the reason—.Why me away from it?And how is that we had not found all this time?

—Those are too many unanswered questions. But you're right formulates.

—What if it's true what they told us about her? —Castiel spoke suddenly, with a worried expression.

—What do you mean? —Balthazar retorted, frowning.

—I know that. Destine said he had broken wings and become human contradict whether that deserved to live or not human. Clarissa was very powerful, not more than Raphael, but like me. And think about your appearance, was the only case we had a baby angel that appeared just like that in the garden of heaven an angel. In addition, was among the white roses.

—That means purity … —Balthazar agreed, nodding.

—Exactly, what if God's plan ...? And if this is the signal you needed?

A frantic noise in the house stopped the questions of the angel, that fell quickly.

—We should go … —Balthazar said as he retreated.

—No, I have curiosity to see what wins Rafael bringing us here.

—Castiel ...

—I must return to try to understand it, Balthazar —he replied, his eyes shining with conviction.

—All we understand is that we betrayed, Castiel.

Both angels turned to watch as Dean, Sam and Bobby were watching from the open door of the house.

—Boys, let me explain. Trust me —Castiel asked.

—You dare to ask us to trust you, traitor? —Dean answered him with his face contorted in a sneer, but the two angels could see that what hurt so much like them.

—Crowley was still alive and pretends open the gates of Purgatory. You can not ask us to allow that, —said Sam, who showed no emotion as intense as some of his brother.

Bobby just watched the two divine beings with fair face.

—Get out of here —he murmured.

Balthazar and Castiel and shared a knowing look and the second vanished. The angel looked one last time to Winchester and Bobby, appealing, but Dean shook his head and that was the last thing I needed to disappear.

Destination watched Rafael, who was sitting in his leather chair in heaven.

—She refused, Rafael —she said in a serious voice.

—Even after promising to regain her wings and angel status? —He replied, puzzled.

—Yes.

—Did you do what I ordered you in that case?

—Yes —she repeated it.

—What happened?

—She refused and said he would advise Castiel. I closed she's mouth, but you know how strong she is.

—She still love he… —Rafael said softly, almost to himself.

—Yes —Destination repeated again—. Cried a lot and bled and the human being —His voice changed as he said "human" and sounded like an insult, while his face was changed to reveal a face of disgust, but agreed to work for us

—Then you will have to change tactics ... Humans will be very useful this time … —Answered Raphael, as he rose from his chair and sketched out a wry smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Final notes: <strong>Well ... What do you think? I hope your opinions, and that helps mea lot to improve.  
>XOXO Yunianora<p> 


End file.
